


【居北】月圆之夜(狼人×农场主，一发完)【朱白】

by Marilyn_Roses



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:10:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marilyn_Roses/pseuds/Marilyn_Roses
Summary: 大哥舞成那样，一看就是个狼人。





	【居北】月圆之夜(狼人×农场主，一发完)【朱白】

**Author's Note:**

> 大哥舞成那样，一看就是个狼人。

#1.

农场主白宇本以为自己已经够倒霉的了，养了百来天的鸡还没下蛋，鸡舍就被野狼端了，没想到今天还能碰见比他更倒霉的人。  
他家羊圈离农场入口比较近，路边有片乱糟糟的灌木丛。去检查羊群的时候，白宇发现灌木丛边上躺着一个晕倒的男人。  
男人身上都是刮伤，上半身的衬衫已经碎得看不出原来是啥样了。男人的裤子还在，但看他上衣这模样，白宇也不好判断这牛仔裤原先是不是破洞牛仔裤。  
这人该不是撞上狼了吧。  
白宇觉得这人实在有点惨，便把人扛进了屋。

白宇用湿巾给男人搓了把脸，发现对方长得还不错。  
浓眉大眼，挺鼻薄唇，五官线条特别分明。白宇头一回觉得，原来“漂亮”这个词也可以用在男人身上。  
还没等他凑上前端详个仔细，男人就睁开眼醒过来了。

“啊！！”  
这人先是大喊了一声，见身边有个陌生人，更是惊得在沙发上缩成一团，怯生生地不敢看他。  
“诶，别怕别怕，狼已经跑了。”白宇赶紧往后退了几步，向他摊开双手让他看自己手里的毛巾，“你这会儿在我家，安全的。”  
见那人身体稍微没那么紧绷了，白宇向他递上一件干净的T恤。  
男人小心翼翼地接过了衣服。以示礼貌，他还是抬起头看了白宇一眼，没想到，才对视了几秒，这人又傻了眼。  
看来这人真被吓得不轻。  
“我叫白宇，是这个农场的主人。”  
听他说话，这个人才回过神来，小声地应道：“我叫朱一龙。”  
“我对这一片挺熟的，之前好像没有在这边见过朱先生呢。”  
“噢，我是个音乐老师……刚搬来这儿没多久……”

音乐老师，果然是文化人，长得跟他这些大老粗就很不一样。  
特别好看。  
白宇点着头，没忍住又多看了几眼。

 

#2.

朱一龙原本在城里教课。  
某次独自出游，他被野兽袭击。伤好后了不久，他就发现自己成了怪物。  
每到月圆之夜，他都会变成了一匹巨大的野狼，狂野而不受控制，十分危险。  
意识到自己成了狼人后，朱一龙搬到了人烟稀少的远郊。虽说学生比以前少，挣的钱也比以前少，但至少伤到人的几率要低很多。  
朱一龙知道自己不应该随便与外人结交的，可他只不过是看了白宇一眼，便觉得再也忘不掉了。  
他原以为“命定之人”是言情小说作者的胡编乱造，没想到世上还真有这么个叫他心动的人，而且还真让他碰上了。

那天，他穿上衣服后，坐在白宇家的沙发上，搓了很久裤腿，差点没将他喜爱的破洞牛仔裤搓成了破牛仔裤。  
——我是个男人，他也是个男人，我怎么就喜欢上男人了呢？  
——我是个狼人，他只是个人类，我很容易伤到他。  
——农场里的动物都是我杀的，我和他相处，后面要怎么向他解释呢？  
他郁闷着，抬起头，正好瞧见了电视机屏幕的倒映：白宇坐在客厅的另一角，一边咬着手，一边偷偷地看着他，嘴角仿佛挂着笑。  
那一刻，朱一龙想明白了。  
性别，不是问题！物种，不是距离！给农场带来的损失，他想个法儿赔偿就可以！  
什么纠结烦恼疑惑，都敌不过那人的一笑。

 

#3.

两人相识的三天后，朱一龙便以答谢照顾为由，给白宇送了一张吉他专辑。  
白宇听着喜欢，朱一龙又给他送了一把相思木的吉他。  
白宇说，你怎么能给我送这么贵重的东西呢，我又不会。  
朱一龙便回道，这个不贵，不过是我用过的吉他，你要真觉得不能浪费，不如学学怎么弹吧。  
白宇说，有道理，那我跟你学学。

虽说心里什么想法都有，但面对白宇，朱一龙总是小心翼翼的。他打算先交交朋友，后面的事不急，就连平时相约见面吃饭，他都喜欢等白宇先提起。用力过猛，容易把人吓跑。  
可是，人形的时候，他矜持得住，变成了狼，他便控制不了自己。

满月的那一夜，那匹巨狼又跑到了白宇农场，杀了好多只鸡，末了，还把杀好的鸡都堆了白宇家的门口。  
白宇看着自家门前这一堆死鸡，气得不行。  
“怎么回事！这狼崽子该不是把我这儿当窝了吧！我是不是得买把枪？”  
站在他身边的朱一龙抖了抖。  
白宇以为他是想到狼害怕了，赶紧拍了拍他的肩，霸气地说：“龙哥别怕，有我宇哥在呢，我来保护你！”  
结果，朱一龙抖得更厉害了。

 

#4.

白宇觉得，这位朱老师肯定是对自己有意思。  
不然他怎么会隔三差五地往他家跑，给他又送CD又送吉他，还给他手把手地亲自教学。这么腼腆一人，做到这个份上，不是在泡他，谁信啊。  
这么一想，白宇心里就美得很，因为他也看上了这位眉清目秀的大美人。第一次见面，他便被这人惊慌失措的可怜劲儿打动，见过对方专注又深情地弹着吉他的模样，他更是心跳不已。  
可是这朱老师都以朋友的名义和他处了快两个月了，还是斯斯文文的，一点越轨的行为都没有，白宇便觉得有些焦躁了。  
老子已经上钩了啊，怎么还不来表白？难不成走到最后一步害羞了，需要我来推一把？

白宇跟朱一龙说吉他的弦坏了，请朱一龙到他家里来修一修。  
那天，他将珍藏的红酒和西班牙火腿都搬了出来，想留朱一龙吃一顿晚饭。不想，平日里温温顺顺的朱一龙，竟对他百般推托，执意要走。一来二去的，白宇有点上火了。  
“龙哥，你别骗我。周五你就没有课，你怎么就突然约了学生了？”  
“小白……我……”朱一龙支支吾吾的，没敢看他。  
白宇见他这样，只觉得心有点发凉。  
“行吧，算是我误解你对我的意思了。不好意思，我自作多情了，你走吧，我也不留你了。”  
“不是的，你没有误解……我……”  
朱一龙见他这样，急着想解释，可是他看了看窗外，只觉得大事不妙。  
“不好，小白你快躲起来！”

 

#5.

白宇没想到，狼人这种生物竟然是真实存在的。朱一龙当着他的面，变成了一只大野狼。  
白宇更没想到，自己看着朱一龙身上长出长毛，看着他庞大的身躯将单薄的上衣撑得破烂，脑海里冒出的第一个想法不是逃跑，而是“哇嗷，这也太man了”。  
在原地目瞪口呆了好一阵，白宇才意识到自己得赶紧撒丫跑了，可是，等他反应过来，一切已经太晚了，狼的视线已经紧紧地锁定在了他的身上。  
比人还高的巨狼扑上来了。

哦豁，完蛋。

白宇捂住脑袋，却迟迟不见巨狼咬他。  
他睁开眼，发现巨狼地把桌上的西班牙火腿衔到他面前，讨好般地将火腿往他身边再推了推，然后跑了出去。  
几分钟后，他似乎听见农场鸡舍传来了狼的嚎叫声和鸡的惨叫声。

……真他妈。  
此刻的白宇，只想说脏话。

 

#6.

朱一龙醒来后，发现自己裸着上身，躺在白宇家的沙发上。  
白宇的客厅昨晚被他搅得一片狼藉，客厅的角落，还放着几只死鸡和一根被啃过的西班牙火腿。  
“原来你是个狼人啊……”  
白宇这回没有替他擦脸了，只是将毛巾粗暴地扔到他身上。  
朱一龙见他生气，只敢小声说句“是的”。  
“你可真是吓人啊……”  
朱一龙垂下了头。  
“你说这怎么办呀……”  
朱一龙脑袋越垂越低，不敢抬眼去看他，只是默默地等着白宇说出与他决裂的话。  
不料，对方只是走上前来，用手指戳了戳他的脑袋。  
“唉，你个赔钱货。”

 

“送我多少把吉他你都还不起这债，你还是赶紧地以身相许吧。”

 

【END】

***彩蛋1***

羊圈没有被端掉，是因为羊圈里养着狗。朱一龙变成狼人前，特别喜欢狗。  
然而他家狗并不喜欢朱一龙，每次见着他就龇牙咧嘴。朱一龙也不敢上前薅它，被狗嫌弃了，只能委屈巴巴地看向白宇。  
白宇曾亲眼看见变成狼的朱一龙将他家牧羊犬扑倒，试图用狼爪摸牧羊犬的脑袋，最后被他家牧羊犬咬了。  
后来，白宇在他家鸡舍也养了只狗，他家鸡舍便再也没出过事了。

 

***彩蛋2***

某个不是月圆之夜的晚上，白宇的房间传来了惨烈的嚎叫。  
“玛德！”  
“朱一龙！！”  
“我不要我自己的鸡！你也别把你的鸡儿给我！”  
“————嗷！！”

啊，原来人叫也是“嗷”。

**Author's Note:**

> ₍₍ ᕕ(´◓ω◔)ᕗ⁾⁾国内的农场好像不太合适，大家就脑补成海外那种农场吧。  
> 为啥裤子没绷坏…这个得问问神奇的绿巨人…大概是因为破洞牛仔裤腿毛可以呼吸吧…  
> 把大哥怕鸡的设定改了。基佬不能晕鸡！
> 
> 我也不知道为啥我突然写了这玩意儿，谁能帮我把脑子里的沙抖出来。


End file.
